The field of the present invention is balancers for reciprocating engines.
Two-stroke engines of the crankcase compression type employ the volume within the crankcase, including the volume beneath the piston, for compression of air fuel mixture through the actuation of the piston within its cylinder. To achieve proper performance, limitation of the open volume within the crankcase is beneficial. As a means for limiting such volume, separate balancers spaced from the crank have been employed. By employing a separate balancer, free volume within the crankcase may be reduced. However, such balancers have been positioned outwardly of the crank weight, creating an excessively bulky arrangement. With small vehicles, the additional space required for such devices can be objectionable.